Next Rain
by psychoarea
Summary: Saat hujan kembali turun aku kembali teringat dengan sosok lama yang menjadi salah satu tokoh utama dalam derasnya hujan. Dan saat itu pula aku ingin menunjukan satu kenangan padamu, sebuah kenangan yang tak akan pernah terlupakan. 2nd fanfic for this fandom, Rin x reader!


**Free! Bukan punya saya tapi semoga saja Rin milik saya (?)**

**WARNING! Miss typo, absurd story de el el (?)**

**Don't like, don't read =DDD **

* * *

_Aku hanya ingin menunjukan satu kenangan padamu, sebuah kenangan yang tak akan pernah terlupakan. Sosokmu, hari itu, serta rintik hujan yang jatuh tepat diatas payung bening itu. Apa kau mengingatnya, hari dimana tangan kita tak lagi bertautan? Ingatkah kau, saat-saat yang telah lalu itu? Saat kau mengatakan selamat tinggal, aku yakin kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Tetapi sekarang—_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Maaf,"

Saat ini sama seperti saat itu. Ya, hujan. Ditengah hujan aku kembali melihat sosok itu. Sosokmu yang telah menghilang entah berapa lama. Tetapi kini kau kembali muncul dihadapanku. Berdiri tegak layaknya seorang pria.

"Maaf, apa kau terluka?"

Sama seperti saat itu. Kau mengulurkan tanganmu, meraih tanganku yang hendak kau tolong ini. Semuanya tak berubah tetapi waktu tetaplah berjalan. Berputar, meninggalkan hari-hari yang telah lampau. Menghilangkan segala kenangan di hari yang telah lalu.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

Kemudian aku kembali meraih payung bening yang sebelumnya terjatuh. Seperti nostalgia bukan? Kau dan aku kembali bertemu di saat hujan yang amat deras ini. Bodoh, untuk apa berfikir seperti itu? Memikirkan hal-hal menyakitkan seorang diri. Benar-benar seperti orang bodoh. Orang bodoh yang amat kesepian.

"Sepertinya kau tak perlu mengenakan payung itu lagi."

Kau menatapku sesaat, membuat tatapan mata kita saling bertautan. Aku amat mengenalnya, tatapan mata itu tak dapat terlupakan. Apa kau juga mengingatnya? Apa kau mengenalnya? Atau hanya aku saja yang terlalu mengharapkan hal itu?

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku sejenak, memperhatikan sekujur tubuhku yang telah basah oleh hujan. Memang tak perlu lagi menggunakan payung, percuma saja.

"Ya, kau benar."

Sesaat angin berhembus kencang menemani hujan yang kian lebat. Dingin, hanya satu kata yang mencerminkan suasana saat ini. Dan disini semakin dingin saat aku tak menemukan kehangatan pada sosokmu. Semuanya seolah lenyap ditelan waktu. Hilang tak berbekas. Tergantian oleh sesuatu yang berbeda.

Sosokmu yang berbeda, tetapi entah mengapa hatiku tetap berkata kau adalah kau. Saat itu ataupun sekarang tak ada yang berbeda, yang berada dihadapanku saat ini adalah dirimu. Pahlawan kecilku yang kini telah tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda tampan yang kuat. Matsuoka Rin, dirimu tetaplah sama dihatiku.

"Karena aku tak sengaja menabrakmu, kau jadi seperti ini."

Ah, suara itu kembali menyadarkanku dari cerita lampau yang telah berlalu.

"Tak apa, sesekali bermandikan hujan tak buruk kan?"

Akhirnya aku berkata datar karena tak tau harus memasang wajah seperti apa dihadapan orang ini. Orang yang ku kenal tetapi terlihat asing saat ini.

"Hahaha, seperti anak kecil saja."

Tawanya riang, membuatku kembali teringat sosok kecilnya dulu.

"Biarkan saja. Kau sendiri juga sama."

Aku mentatap sosoknya yang terlebih dahulu bermandikan hujan. Ya, sepertinya ia lupa membawa payung dan terburu-buru hingga akhirnya tak sengaja menabrak diriku yang kebetulan berada di tempat serta waktu yang sama dengannya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu."

Ucapnya dengan nada yang terkesan memerintah. Lalu aku? Aku malah melakukan hal sebaliknya, tetapi itu tidak sengaja. Baiklah aku alihkan pandanganku.

"Hei,"

Apakah ia menyapaku?

"Apa?"

Jawbaku singkat.

"Aku sangat suka air loh,"

Hah? Bicara apa dirinya ini? Suka air? Maksudnya hujan?

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tak mengerti."

Baiklah, nada bicaraku memang sengaja kubuat sedingin mungkin. Entahlah kenapa, mungkin aku terlalu **_tsundere_** untuk mengatakan kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulutku dengan nada yang lembut seperti saat itu.

"Tebak saja sendiri."

Eh? Kenapa jadi aku yang harus menebaknya? Dan yang lebih penting, kenapa aku dapat mengobrol seperti ini dengan dirinya? Bukankah sekarang ia tak mengenalku?

"Tidak tau jawabannya atau tidak mau menjawabnya?"

Aku menatap wajahnya sejenak. Apa maksudnya tidak tau jawabannya atau tidak mau menjawab? Aku saja tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Mungkin tentang air? Hujan? Atau—

"Sudah bisa menebak serta menjawabnya?"

"Renang. Kau suka renang ya? Air yang kau maksud itu bukan air hujan tetapi air yang berada di kolam renang itu sendiri. Benar begitu?"

Jawaban apa itu? Aku juga tak mengerti dengan jawabanku sendiri. Memalukan, terlebih lagi saat ini kulihat dirinya tengah menghela nafas panjang. Mungkin kaget dengan jawabanku, atau mungkin sedang mengatai aku ini bodoh. Biarkan saja, memang bodoh sih.

"Benar-benar bodoh,"

Sudah kuduga, memang bodoh. Amat bodoh.

"Kau kan sudah tau aku suka renang. Apa kau lupa?"

Lupa? Mana mungkin. Aku selalu mengingatnya. Kau suka renang, gaya yang kau kuasai serta dirimu yang sejak dulu sering sekali menolongku tak akan mungkin terlupakan. Tapi— lupa? Bukannya kau yang melupakanku?

Aku kembali menatapnya, entah untuk kesekian kali.

"Rin?"

Ucapku sedikit ragu, ah bukan sedikit tetapi banyak.

"Sudah ingat?"

Aku kembali memutar otak dangkalku ini. Kata-katanya memang mudah dicerna tetapi banyak makna di dalamnya. Dan aku harus menarik kesimpulan sewajar mungkin. Sangat wajar dan tentunya masuk akal bukan khayalan.

"Rin?"

Aku ulangi lagi menyebut namanya. Hal bodoh kedua yang ku lakukan setelah menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan bodohnya.

"Mau berapa kali kau menyebut namaku?"

"Bohong,"

"Hah? Bohong?"

"Kau bukan Rin-ku,"

Eh? Apa barusan kubilang? Rin-ku? Memangnya sejak kapan Rin milik ku? Hal bodoh ketiga yang ku ucapkan. Ini yang terbodoh serta amat memalukan. Sudahlah basa-basi saja bilang aku salah sebut.

"Maksudku Rin-kun,"

Hah... semoga dirinya percaya.

"Hahaha,"

Apa? Kenapa tertawa lagi? Aku sudah lelah bersikap **_tsundere_** seperti ini terlebih lagi aku harus melakukannya dihadapanmu.

"Kenapa kau yang dulu pemalu berubah menjadi **_tsundere_** seperti ini? Hahaha."

"Dulu? Pemalu?"

Oke, aku masih menjaga **_image tsundere_**-ku. Padahal bukan ini yang aku inginkan.

"Aku tau kita sudah lama tak bertemu, lama sekali mungkin. Tetapi aku tak menyangka sifatmu berubah seperti ini."

Ia tersenyum menatapku, membuatku malu seketika. Dengan cepat aku mengalihkan pandanganku, menyembunyikan wajahku yang mungkin telah memerah.

"Bahkan saat aku menabrakmu tadi, aku sama sekali tak mengenalimu,"

Benarkan memang tak kenal. Untung saja aku tak menampakan sifat asliku dan berkata hal-hal yang lebih memalukan dari ketiga hal bodoh itu.

"Tetapi saat aku menggenggam tanganmu tadi— aku seperti kembali ke masa itu. Aku teringat oleh gadis kecil yang selalu ku tolong saat aku kecil dulu."

Gadis kecil itu apakah diriku? Benarkah ia mengingatnya?

"Kenapa tak mau menatapku? Apa kau tak mau bertemu denganku lagi?"

DEGH—

Tak mau bertemu lagi? Yang benar saja! Selama ini aku selalu berharap dapat bertemu denganmu lagi. Cepat, lebih cepat, aku ingin ingin bertemu denganmu lebih cepat dari saat ini. Tetapi jika aku benar-benar bertemu denganmu saat ini, aku tak akan pernah menyesalinya. Aku selalu ingin bertemu denganmu lagi walaupun kau telah mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Walaupun aku berfikir kata-kata ini akan berlaku selamanya. Aku tetap ingin bertemu denganmu.

Bolehkah aku meyakininya?

Bolehkan aku mempercayainya?

Sekarang aku yakin kau—

"RIN,"

Aku memeluk sosok itu, semakin erat seolah tak mau kehilangannya lagi. Disisi lain aku merasakan tangan hangat itu tengah membelai lembut rambutku. Rasanya begitu hangat walaupun saat ini kami tengah berada dibawah hujan tanpa dipayungi oleh apapun.

"Aku kembali,"

Ia melepas pelukanku, mengangkat wajahku sehingga membuat mata kami kembali bertemu.

"Rin,"

"Katakan jika kau ingin bertemu denganku lagi."

Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku ke sembarang arah. Kemudian terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Memikirkan apa yang harus ku katakan, memikirkan ekspresi apa yang harus kutunjukan padanya.

"Kau lupa denganku?"

"Tidak,"

"Kau membenciku?"

"Tidak juga,"

"Lalu?"

"Sebaliknya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tak pernah melupakanmu karena aku menyukaimu dan aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu lagi, Rin."

Akhirnya aku menemukan kata-kata yang harus ku ucapkan serta ekspresi wajah apa yang harus kutunjukan padanya saat ini. Ya, aku hanya dapat tersenyum padanya. Mungkin inilah yang harus kuperlihatkan. Aku ingin ia tau bahwa aku sangat senang karena dapat bertemu dengannya lagi. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya harapan yang tersimpan itu menjadi sebuah kenyataan.

"Hmm, lalu apa yang harus ku katakan?"

Akhirnya seringaian Rin muncul, menampakkan deretan gigi runcingnya.

"Katakan saja 'aku juga tak pernah melupakanmu karena aku juga menyukaimu dan aku juga sangat ingin bertemu denganmu' selesai."

"Apa aku harus mengucapkan kata-kata yang hanya diulang dengan tambahan kata 'juga' itu?"

"Terserah,"

Entah mengapa sifat **_tsundere_**-ku muncul kembali. Benar yang dikatakannya, aku yang dulu pemalu ini berubah menjadi **_tsundere_**. Pasti tak banyak yang mengenaliku jika perubahannya seperti ini.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Terserah."

"Karena aku benar-benar tak bisa melupakanmu. Aku tak pernah sekalipun melupakanmu. Lalu apa kau tau? Aku sangat menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu dan aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi entah dimana dan di saat seperti apa. Aku tak berharap, tetapi aku percaya jika aku pasti akan bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Rin..."

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, putri kecil yang pemalu."

"Rin! Aku sudah besar."

"Baiklah, tuan putriku yang **_tsundere_**, haha."

"Tch, aku tidak **_tsundere_**."

"Hahaha, hanya bercanda walaupun memang **_tsundere_** sih. Tetapi kau tetaplah kau, walaupun waktu terus berputar dan merubah segalanya."

"Kau juga tetap Rin, walaupun sekarang kau terlihat sangat tampan dan keren."

"Dari dulu aku memang tampan dan keren."

"Tidak, dulu kau manis."

"Sekarang juga manis kan?"

"Sedikit,"

"Kalau aku maunya banyak?"

"Tidak bisa. Yang menilai dirimu adalah orang lain bukan dirimu sendiri."

"Hah, baiklah dari dulu sifat keras kepalamu memang tak berubah ya,"

"Karena perasaanku juga tak berubah. Aku menyukaimu, Rin."

"Kalau aku sangat dan amat menyukai—"

Sebelum Rin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya, kulihat Rin sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja aku melakukan hal itu. Dengan cepat aku mencium wajah tampan pemuda dihadapanku itu. Hanya sebuah ciuman singkat di pipi kirinya memang, tetapi kurasa untuk saat ini sudah cukup.

"**_Suki dayo_**,Rin."

* * *

A/N : Konnichiwa, ini fanfic kedua saya yang pastinya gaje =_= iseng aja sih ngepostnya haha syukur2 ada yang baca sama review /dooor/ Maaf kalo ada yg kurang suka atau gak suka banget sama fanfic saya yg seperti ini *habisnya cuma bisa bikin yg begini DX*


End file.
